


Sweet like wine

by Cosmic_choclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art Student Keith (Voltron), Bartender Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/F, Getting Together, Rich Shiro (Voltron), Sheithlentines 2021, Sugar Baby Keith (Voltron), Sugar Mommy Shiro, femsheith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_choclet/pseuds/Cosmic_choclet
Summary: Keith is an art student trying to make ends meet with a part-time job at a first-rate bar.On a slow day Shiro, one their regulars is looking very down, so Keith decides to do something nice for her. Shiro repays her, in both money and kindness.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatjamfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjamfast/gifts).



> This is my sheithlentines fic for eatjamfast! I hope you like it!  
> I tried to combine a bit of your three prompts, so expect more bartender Keith flirting with Shiro, some Shiro treating Keith and then some Keith /treating/ Shiro ;).  
> 

Keith gets into the bar with just ten minutes to spare before the start of her shift.

She makes her way quickly to the backroom through the small kitchen, throwing her _hellos_ to Hunk, who is fixing some fancy snacks, without looking at him. She puts her umbrella into the stand and shoves her ratty coat into her locker before taking her apron out. She ties it around her waist and her hair up in a low ponytail.

Keith gives herself a minute to appraise herself in front of the mirror and fix any creases in her uniform before washing her hands and finally clocking in.

The bar looks pretty empty for a Friday evening, but being only seven it is sure to start getting full soon enough with the after-dinner rush.

Keith hopes it will keep raining the whole night so they csn enjoy a slow shift. She doesn't feel like interacting with people today. Acxa is also waiting for the evening, so she's sure to get a quiet night.

“You’re almost late.” It’s the only greeting Acxa gives her.

Keith starts explaining that the end of her semester is coming closer, but Acxa is already walking away to take a client’s order.

Feeling a little sullen, Keith busies herself cleaning a now empty table, wiping the wood with her cleaning cloth and taking the glasses to the dishwasher.

Without much work to do she has time to tidy the mix of cutlery, glasses and bottles behind the bar, always keeping an eye on the lounge in case anyone calls for her attention.

She can see some of their regulars are there today despite the bad weather.

A group of middle aged ladies who always ask for outrageously sweet cocktails while exchanging their latest gossip. And the couple of old slavic men who sit by the window and only switch to english to throw dry, snide comments at the few customers who are rude to the staff.

It's only around three hours later that Keith's favourite regular arrives. A little later than she usually does.

Keith has never really talked with the beautiful, tall lady that sits alone in the side sofas and reads a book while sipping on wine. Keith only knows her name is Shiro, as she had introduced herself once, when she had to ask for extra napkins after accidentally spilling her wine on the table.

Shiro is polite, quiet. She always takes her glass to the bar instead of leaving it on the table and despite coming twice a week, she never forgets to tip. All of that is already enough to be on Keith's good list, but Keith can't deny that the woman is also absolutely gorgeous. She dresses well and her short hairstyle is always tidy and clean. And under her soft-looking professional shirts Keith can glimpse a really well-defined body. It may be shallow but, as an artist, Keith can't help but stare.

So when the woman looks strangely grey as she asks for a young, sweet Moscatel, Keith can't help to stare even more than usual, wondering what could be wrong.

Shiro doesn't even take her book out. Just looks around the bar blankly.

She spends half an hour like that, looking terribly bored, with a hand holding her head and the other running slowly up and down the stem of her glass.

Keith starts cursing the slow day as she can't keep her eyes off Shiro from behind the bar. Everything is tidy and as clean as can be before closing time, and the orders are too slow for both her and Acxa to work at the same time. What's up with Shiro is none of her business. She needs a distraction.

But it's hard to think when she can see Shiro sighting longingly through the corner of her eye.

So Keith takes out a short glass and starts crushing half a lime in it. She adds a generous spoonful of cherry syrup and fills half the glass with soda to add a bitter tinge. She mixes it well with a metal straw and fills the rest of the glass with shaved ice, topping it with a small twig of mint as decoration.

It's a quick, virgin version of her favourite cocktail, because Keith has never liked giving spirits to people who haven't asked for them.

She takes a small bowl of sour gummy bears and saunters to Shiro's table.

Shiro jumps a bit when Keith sets the glass and bowl at her table. She looks up at Keith in surprise.

“It's on the house.” Says Keith when Shiro is about to talk, surely to say she hasn't ordered anymore drinks. “It's a non-alcoholic cherry and lime drink.”

Shiro mouths and _oh_ but just stares at the glass, unsure. 

“You looked like you could use something a bit sweeter than your wine.” Keith says and Shiro's apparent lack of response makes her wonder if she really made the right move. She's very much violating Shiro's privacy and right to sulk alone.

But then Shiro takes a sip of the glass and turns to Keith with a small yet genuine smile.

“It's really good.” Shiro says, taking another small sip.

She's even prettier from up close, Keith thinks. Her eyebrows are dark, a contrast to her slightly greying hair. A product of stress maybe, as the smooth skin of her face gives away her young age. And her eyes, they are not brown as Keith had believed, but grey as she looks up from the rim of the glass at her.

Keith realizes then that she's been staring again and coughs slightly to hide her warming cheeks before nodding twice and rapidly turning away.

“Wait!” Shiro calls after her and Keith turns to her again. “Keith, was it?” Keith nods, at a loss for words and then Shiro raises the glass and gives her a court, “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith doesn't talk to her more that day, but as the minutes pass she's not the only one stealing glances anymore.

When Shiro finally gets up to pay for her glass of wine, she slides a 10€ bill into Keith's hand. "As a tip." She says with a wink and leaves, looking much more happy and refreshed than she had come in.

* * *

Next day, a Saturday, it is much busier. Despite the weather being as gloomy as the previous day, people start trickling into the bar steadily at around nine. Most of them come in groups and Keith is really glad their bar is considered of the fancier type, so the atmosphere can be used as an excuse to quieten -and even kick out- the loudest groups.

People who drink alone mostly come on weekdays or both earlier and later than the groups, wanting to avoid the racket.

Not Shiro, though. She always comes Friday and Saturday, exactly at nine.

Keith wonders if she’ll be late this time, like yesterday, but she’s crossing the door no less than two minutes after the clock hand had arrived at the little 9.

A few of her usual sofas are free but, for the first time, Shiro sits directly at the bar, leaving her jacket and small purse on her lap.

She orders a medium-sweet white. A bit more alcohol content than her Friday picks but still in her sweetness range.

“Feeling better today?” Keith asks as she uncorks the bottle and pours a glass in front of her. Shiro still has bags under her eyes and looks a little slouched, but not as listless as the previous day.

“Oh, yeah...” Shiro moves to take the glass, but immediately stops and fixes her eyes into Keith’s with an intensity that leaves Keith paralized for a second. “Actually no. I feel just as shitty.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Keith doesn’t know what more to say. Her conversational skills had never been the best and she hadn’t expected Shiro to admit to feeling bad so easily.

“Well, maybe a bit better than yesterday.” Shiro throws her a quizzical smile. “Thank you again, for the drink.”

“No problem, I’m glad it could help.” Keith says and Shiro’s smile is more open at that.

Shiro takes a first sip of her wine, closes her eyes and savours it in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing slowly. 

Keith's eyes unconsciously follow the motion. She watches as Shiro’s thoat bobs and the pink tip of her tongue appears between her lips to get every last drop in them.

“Was I that obvious yesterday?” Keith sees the words form on Shiro’s lips before she even registers the question in her head.

“Oh, no, it’s just- Uhm.” Keith scrambles at her brain for an appropriate answer. “You didn’t take out your book.”

Shiro laughs at that, looking slightly relieved. “Oh, yeah, I don’t have the headspace for it these days.”

“I don’t even know how you manage to read at all, with all the noise here.”

Again, it is not an overly noisy bar, but the general chatter pretty much covers the light ambient music. It is definitely not a library. Keith really has to admire Shiro’s capacity for concentration.

"They are very light readings, I don't mind the noise." Shiro just shrugs. “I could never do any work reading here, though.”

“So it’s that what’s troubling you, work?” Keith doesn’t know why she asks. She’s never been a nosy person or a warm conversationist, but somehow she feels engrossed when she’s in front of Shiro.

“Yeah, lately we’ve-” Shiro starts, but she’s interrupted as a man comes beside her to call Keith's attention.

“Excuse me, can I have two beers and a cider?" He starts ordering and Keith throws Shiro an apologetic glance, that’s met with a polite nod.

Keith has to go attend some other customers and clean tables around the bar. There are two more people working at the bar with her, but no one is useless today.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Shiro has turned to look around the bar curiously. She sometimes looks at her fleetingly and Keith wonders if she should go back to make conversation with her.

She wants to. And it seemed like Shiro wanted too. She was cut in the middle of a sentence after all.

Keith takes some empty glasses from a table and carries them to load them into the washing machine, that just so happens to be right in front where Shiro is sitting. None of her coworkers could accuse her of slacking on work.

As she makes her way there, Shiro turns to follow her with her eyes, attentive. Expectant. Still neither says nothing.

Keith takes the clean glasses and spoons out, replacing them with the dirty ones. She arranges the glasses in two trays and takes them in front of Shiro, takes a cloth from under the bar and starts wiping them dry.

Shiro seems distracted by the display of spirit bottles behind Keith, but her eyes are on her the moment Keith raises her face and takes a breath to speak again.

"So what's your job?" Keith asks, her eyes fleeting from her task to Shiro's.

"I'm the executive manager at a high-tech prosthetic company." She says and Keith nods slowly, encouraging Shiro to elaborate. She smiles in a way that seems familiar with that kind of reaction, like she always has to explain what her job entails to people. "I'm a physicist so I'm both in charge of approving designs and of talking to suppliers for the necessary materials and to distributors and public bodies for how to best introduce our prosthetics to the general public." She says it like a practiced speech. "We've expanded to sensory prosthetics recently and it's been... difficult."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Is all Keith can manage to say. Shiro smiles at her nonetheless. "So high tech prosthesis?" 

Shiro hmms in affirmation. 

"Is that where you got that pretty thing from?" 

Keith points at Shiro's arm and Shiro's smile falls instantly.

It feels as if the whole bar has gone silent. The pressure of Shiro's sudden shocked look seizes Keith's throat so tightly she can't even scramble for an exit.

The sleeves of Shiro's shirt are neatly folded under her elbows in a way that her metal arm is in plain sight. Its slick black and white metallic design is clearly not trying to look biological. Keith had never got the impression that it was something Shiro had tried to hide.

Nor should she. The arm is beautiful. Sturdy yet elegant and Shiro holds her glass with it with the same grace and delicacy as with her left arm. 

Even if it wasn't, Shiro shouldn't have to hide.

But as the silence extends for too many tense seconds Keith feels like she's made a grave mistake.

Shiro curls and uncurls her fingers a couple of times.

Keith is about to apologise when Shiro finally speaks again.

"No one has ever called it pretty."

Now it's time for Keith to be shocked. 

"It looks very cool, very refined." Keith says. She can't be the only one who thinks that.

"It is." Shiro agrees with half a smile. 

"I really do think it's beautiful."

Shiro looks at her in mild shock again, but this time it turns into a big smirk.

"You know what, Keith? I think so too." 

After that, words come easy again. 

They keep making small talk. Bit by bit, since Keith has to go serve tables and clean. But by the time Shiro has to leave both women have a big smile and a few tears in their eyes as Keith relates a funny mishap one of her coworkers had with a beautiful woman and her boyfriend earlier that week.

Shiro is apologetic as she gets her purse ready to pay and Keith promises she'll tell her more next Friday night. It's unnecessary really – Keith thinks – apologising for not talking more with a bartender, but deep down it makes her happy that she's not the only one enjoying this. 

"It was very nice talking to you, thank you." Shiro slides a 20€ bill into Keith's hand with a conspiratorial smile, leaving Keith stunned. She hops off the stool and takes her handbag.

"You too. Thank you!" Keith calls after her. And Shiro just gives her a smile and a small wave as she leaves.

* * *

It becomes a normal occurrence. Shiro arrives every Friday and Saturday and sits at the bar to chat idly with Keith as she works. She still brings her book for those times the bar is full and Keith can’t stop for more than 20 seconds. 

Or apparently, in case Keith wouldn't want to talk to her. 

It took Keith a few times to figure that Shiro _really_ wanted her to talk. She didn’t want to interrupt her at first, but everytime she came close to where Shiro was sitting, she lowered her book and gave Keith a smile, just for her, and a maybe small comment about how busy the day was or how nice her pick of wine was that day. And then apologized in case she was holding Keith up from working.

Keith dismissed those immediately.

So Shiro wants Keith to talk to her. And Keith is not one to give up on such sweet invitations.

Keith starts opening conversations more. It brings her nosy questions from Lance and Hunk who keep raising their brows at her every time Shiro comes through the door of their bar.

She complains to Shiro about them and it makes Shiro laugh, so Keith figures she can forgive them for it.

They vent about work and school. Shiro shows her pictures of her cat and Keith in turn tells her about the few home made dishes she makes when she has time. 

“Popcorn or gummies?” Keith asks Shiro on a slow Friday evening as she comes back up to her after serving their drinks to a couple.

“In general or like, now?” Shiro asks, confused. “Do you even serve popcorn here?”

“We do, as a side snack with some cocktails.” Keith shrugs. It's not a typical side-dish for the type of drinks they serve, but it's their most popular one. “We don’t have much to do today, so Hunk is popping some in a pan. He has this recipe for paprika popcorn, they are amazing, you have to try them.”

“Well, popcorn it is then.” Shiro says, as if it's the obvious answer.

Keith nods and goes into the small kitchenette. She comes back after a minute with a popcorn bowl for Shiro.

“I hope they pair well with the wine.” She says.

Shiro takes one popcorn between her fingers and tentatively takes it to her mouth. Her face immediately illuminates in surprise.

“I told you they were good.” Keith laughs.

“This is amazing! I’ve never tried popcorn like these.” Shiro says, shoving a few more into her mouth.

“Hunk is something else. He could open his own restaurant.”

“Do tell me if he does.” Shiro says while chewing. “You’re gonna have to share your tip with him today.”

“Will do.” Keith laughs at that but then she falls into a thoughtful silence.

She wants to ask Shiro about her big tips. But doesn’t know how to do it without coming across as ungrateful. She doesn’t want to discourage Shiro from giving her those tips because well, that kind of pocket money is really good for her. Keith can’t help being curious though.

Shiro doesn’t seem clueless of social norms, she’s clearly much more comfortable talking with others than Keith. And from what Keith can pieze from their little conversations, Shiro grew up in a modest family. There is no way she doesn’t know how much a normal tip is.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Shiro asks and Keith realizes she got lost in her thoughts.

Shiro cocks her head in question and when Keith bits her lip her eyes fall on it immediately.

“Sorry, I was just thinking…” Keith says.

“About?” Shiro asks and her eyes still haven’t left Keith’s lips.

“You’re very generous with your tips.”

That makes Shiro’s eyes snap up. “I try?” She says, in a very confused tone.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful or anything, because I appreciate the tips. Like, a lot. But I don’t- I’m not really sure our service deserves it?” Keith feels awkward, she doesn’t know how to phrase it well. “Like, we’re not a restaurant. I just pour you drinks. And not even fancy cocktails.”

Successfully pouring a glass of wine doesn’t merit five times its prize. Let alone ten.

Keith is appreciative, but Shiro is ridiculous.

“Well, I think you do good service.” Shiro takes the wine on her hand. “And I want to give my thanks for the company.” She drinks from it closing her eyes and keeps them closed for a moment longer before lowering the glass.

Keith blushes. Shiro’s tone is stern, like she doesn’t admit any questions to her reasoning. She’s going to make Keith value herself, whether she wants to or not. 

Keith isn’t used to such open recognition. Especially not for _her company_ of all things. She’s never met someone who enjoyed it that much - and to be fair those feelings have always been mutual. 

But she’s different with Shiro. And apparently _to_ Shiro as well.

“I can’t even talk much with you half the time.” Keith can feel herself sweating. The strange, pleasant pressure of praise is too new to be comfortable and she has to rebuff it.

Shiro rests her head on her hand and looks pensive at Keith.

“Should I pay you more the longer you talk to me?” Asks Shiro after a few seconds of staring.

That makes Keith laugh again.

“Are you trying to get me to ignore my job, Shiro?”

“N-no.” Shiro says, but her blush betrays her.

“So you just want me to pay attention to you and only you?” 

Keith wants to tell her that she doesn’t need to get paid for _that_. No one with modicum of taste could ever get their eyes off of Shiro. But Shiro is getting redder by the moment and she wants to give her a moment to breathe.

“I just thought it would make you feel more comfortable...” Shiro mumbles and after Keith’s questioning humm she adds: “If I tip you accordingly to how much you talk to me?” 

Now, that just weirds Keith. She can’t think of a single reason why someone like Shiro would be in need of a conversation partner. People should be paying to talk to her, not the other way around!

“I appreciate the thought, but I don't really get the chance to talk about anything outside of work.” Says Shiro and Keith realizes that she’s spoken out loud. “Though I guess, they do pay me for that.” Shiro laughs, but it sounds strained and a bit sad. 

Shiro had complained before to Keith about her long work hours and how drained she feels, even on her days off. How she just has her old black cat for company at home. How her Friday and Saturday wines are the only treats she gives herself.

Keith feels a little stupid for not realising sooner just how lonely Shiro is. How she could not recognize the same feelings she saw everyday in her mirror is beyond her.

Maybe that’s why she had felt compelled to be nice to Shiro that first time weeks ago. Not because Shiro was just a pretty face, but because she recognized another person in need of contact. Maybe that’s why talking to Shiro was easier than with anyone else.

“Sorry...” Keith says. “I’m the same, between my classes and this job...I don’t have time to hang out with people.”

Shiro smiles at her sympathetically. 

“It’s been nice talking to you.” Keith admits and Shiro’s expression turns incredibly sweet. Keith’s heart skips a beat at it.

“It’s been nice talking to you too.” Shiro says in a voice so soft it gives Keith goosebumps. “But really, you don’t have to talk to me at all if you’d rather be doing something else.” She adds.

As if there could ever be anything in the universe Keith would rather be doing.

Keith shakes her head. “No, I like talking to you.”

Shiro blushes and Keith blushes in turn.

The conversation is starting to feel too raw and intimate for Keith. She hasn’t even called Shiro her friend and now she feels like she’s confessing. She has feelings for Shiro, she can feel them growing inside of her. But she can’t let Shiro know yet. _Shouldn’t_ let Shiro know yet.

Not until she’s sure they are real. And until she knows Shiro isn’t gonna crush her heart.

Shiro is still looking at her with that sweet expression, so Keith takes a popcorn from Shiro’s bowl to distract herself. 

“God, these really are good.” Keith says.

Shiro laughs lightly, raising her glass at Keith. “I would let you try the wine too but I don’t think you’re allowed to drink on the job.”

“Ha ha!” Keith laughs. “It’ll make the job easier if i was!”

They laugh together at that. And then Shiro is leaning over the bar, inching closer to Keith and her sweet expression turns alluring.

“When do you get off work? I’ll treat you to a glass.”

Keith’s heart skips a bit. She wants to take Shiro on her invitation.

“At one am.” Keith blurts, not even thinking. But as Shiro’s smirk widens, a dreading thought comes into Keith’s mind. “Ah, but I can’t stay. I have a project due Monday and my last bus comes at 1:30.”

Keith curses her bad luck. It pains her to see Shiro’s smile vanish in an instant.

Shiro looks disappointed, her face dejected. Keith feels it too.

She hasn’t gone out with someone in a while and a gorgeous, kind, smart woman like Shiro wants to invite her for a drink. She feels foolish for rejecting. Maybe she could make it work, stay for 15 minutes and rush to the bus stop. It is too cold to walk an hour in her flimsy coat. Maybe she could take a taxi home. But with what money? She can’t ask Shiro to pay it for her, she’d feel bad about it. Keith tries to think of her possibilities. 

All except one.

She can’t assume Shiro would take her to her home to spend the night and she’ll just go back in the morning. Keith can’t even bring herself to think that exists as a possibility. The pain of having rejected that is too great to even fathom.

“Some other time, maybe?” Shiro is giving her an out, like a little offering to make the rejection sting less to both of them. Keith sees it for what it is: Shiro believes the bus is just an excuse.

“Yes! Another time!” Keith says quickly. She wants to reassure Shiro, to let her know somehow that it’s just this time.

Shiro’s smile is sweet but still withdrawn. 

“Uhm, it’s pretty late, already. I should be leaving.” Shiro downs the rest of her wine and makes to get off the stool.

It’s earlier from her usual leaving time and Keith wants to stop her somehow, but can’t find the words to do it.

When she pays she gives Keith a twenty and another twenty to give to Hunk. Keith goes into the kitchen immediately and Shiro can see her pointing at her for Hunk and Hunk giving a quick bow, with his hands clutching the bill in thanks.

* * *

Next Saturday, Shiro doesn’t come to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @cosmic_choclet


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro spoils Keith some more and Keith is more obvious on her flirting. They finally come to an understanding.

Shiro does return the following Friday, but she’s gone back to sit on the sofas instead of at the bar. 

Keith doesn’t even notice she has come into the bar until, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Lance walking quickly to that side of the floor with a suspicious smirk on his face, and she realizes the woman slowly taking off her coat is in fact Shiro.

Keith hurries towards them.

“Good evening madam! What can I serve you today?” Lance asks Shiro with what Keith knows tries to be a flirtatious tone. He’s leaning on the table in front of Shiro, slanting too much to feel natural nor comfortable.

“Oh, is Keith off today?” Asks Shiro looking around the bar.

“I’m not.” Says Keith from behind Lance, startling both. “Lance, I think you should take charge of the bar for a bit, I’ll do the tables.” She says it like an order, leaving no room for discussion.

“No, I don’t think so.” Lance wants to be obstinate, but Keiht pays him no mind as she comes to his side and shoves him away with her shoulder..

“It was not a suggestion.” Keith ignores Lance’s indignant protests. “What can I get for you today, Shiro?”

Lance throws his hands in the air in defeat and finally leaves, throwing Keith a dirty look that she pointedly ignores. It makes Shiro laugh heartily.

“I liked the Verdejo you served me last week.”

“Coming right up.” Keith says, turning around.

“You could share your rich girlfriend a little.” Lance whispers at her when they are behind the counter.

Keith gives Lance a dirty look in turn but says nothing of his jab.

“Sorry, he’s heard about your great tips and is trying to steal you from me.” Keith explains when she brings Shiro her glass.

“Oh, I see.” Shiro laughs lightly, blushing.

Keith has been raking over their last conversation, wondering how to make Shiro understand that she does like her company and that she does want to hang out with her. Keith feels like she gave the impression she does it just for the money. And in her honesty - she did have to finish a project - she turned Shiro away. To the point that Shiro didn’t want to sit close to her anymore.

Keith asked Hunk, trying not to give too many details, about how to better convey to a girl that she would be interested in accepting her invitations. Hunk, the observant social butterfly he is, just gave her a deadpan look and told her to just be blunt with Shiro because there is no way Keith could do any subtlety.

So Keith is blunt.

“Why aren’t you sitting at the bar?” She asks, startling Shiro, who seems a bit flighty that day.

“Uhm, I thought- that I’d revisit the couches?” Shiro answers dumbly. She pats the arm of the leathery couch, making a sharp sound. “Yep, as comfy as usual.”

Shiro’s posture is stiff, a far cry from any comfort.

“Those couches are hard as fuck, Shiro.” Keith says and Shiro flinches in surprise at Keith’s curse word. “Though, to be fair, the stools aren’t much better.”

“No, they really aren’t...” Shiro agrees with a half-smile.

They both know comfort is not why Shiro had been sitting in them.

Shiro takes a sip of her wine and stares at Keith expectantly. Keith doesn’t know if she should leave or say something more. She wants to tell Shiro to come sit at the bar. To come talk to her. She can’t secretly laze off with her if she’s to be standing in the middle of the floor. But giving orders to Shiro feels strangely out of plaze.

So Keith just stays there, unmoving, except for throwing a longing gaze to the stools tucked under the bar counter. Shiro coughs in her hand to snap her back to reality.

“So how was your project? Did you finish it on time?” Shiro asks and while her tone is friendly the question comes across with a hidden meaning. 

But it gives Keith the excuse she needs.

“Yes! I like how it came out, I can show you if you want!”

Shiro seems surprised at that, but says “Uh. Sure?”

“I have a photo on my phone, but I can’t take it out here. Come.” Keith makes a motion with her head towards the bar. Shiro is a little stunned, not moving. “Come, please, I want to show you.” Keith tries to say it softly, but it comes out a little frantic.

That seems to get Shiro moving, to Keith’s relief.

Shiro finally settles on the bar stool, where she should have always been.

Lance isn’t happy to get kicked out again but reluctantly accepts when Keith says that she’ll split her tip with him if he shuts up about it.

Keith brings out her phone, opening her gallery to find the photo she took of her last canvas.

It’s a small square painting of the summer night sky over a desert landscape. A dark background with a big belt of white spots and asteroid clouds across it, driving the eye to the centre of the painting. The straight lines of the desert plains almost an afterthought over the round strokes of the universe dust.

Keith is nervous, she doesn’t like showing people her works. She does it in school of course, but she’s not close to any of those people, she doesn’t care if they judge her.

But Shiro is different, she doesn’t want her to think that her art is bad, or clichéd, or uninspired.

Still, Keith has offered to show her. It’s the only reason Shiro moved to sit closer. So Keith opens the photo in her gallery, takes a deep breath and slides her phone towards Shiro, who takes it in her hands.

Shiro’s mouth falls open.

“Keith this is amazing.” She whispers.

Shiro’s eyes can’t leave the screen, she zooms on the image to see more details. And her mouth never fully closes.

“It’s not that much.” Keith says, but her lips are fighting to stretch into a big smile. She blushes, being praised for her art by Shiro makes her feel squirmish, but in a very pleasant way. 

“Not that much? Keith, this is the Milky Way! How did you make this?” Shiro turns the phone to see the image rotated. No matter how she looks at it she can see the edges of the canvas, and a bit of the easel it’s resting on. “It’s just a painting… wow.”

“You recognise it?”

“Of course I recognise it! These aren’t random splotches, you drew the actual night sky!”

“You’re the first person to notice.” It makes Keith's heart swell with pride.

“How long did it take you?” Shiro asks, still marvelled at the image.

“A few weeks.”

“Wow.” It’s all Shiro can seem to say but then her eyes snap to Keith’s. “How much?”

“I’m sorry?” Keith can’t breathe for a second.

“I want to buy it. How much?”

“You want to buy it??” Keith is stunned. 

_ That _ is the last thing she ever expected Shiro to say.

“I love the stars. And I can tell you do too. I’d love to hang it in my home.” 

Keith is too stunned for words. She just stares at Shiro in complete disbelief.

“Unless it’s too personal.” Adds Shiro.

It is. A bit. 

It’s a view of the night sky from the dessert Keith grew up on. Not her exact place, as she’d use a reference from a photo taken by an observatory a few miles from her house, but it is equally the same dessert and her same stars.

Still, she wouldn’t mind sharing them with Shiro.

“I don’t have it, right now. It’s being evaluated at school. They won’t give it back until the end of the semester. ” Keith says and Shiro looks disappointed. “But I will give it to you after that.” And Shiro perks up at that.

“Well, think of how much you want for it by then.”

Keith nods, but she really has no intention of charging Shiro for it. She’ll just be happy that it makes Shiro happy.

Keith thinks maybe this is how Shiro fels when she gives her those tips.

“You really think it’s that good?” Keith asks. She believes Shiro, but she wants to hear it again.

“It’s amazing, Keith.” She gives Keith back her phone. “You’ll have to help me find a frame for it.”

Keith laughs at that.

But Keith also wants to cry. No one has been so appreciative of her art before. Not since her dad hanged her silly drawings all over their house walls and showed them to all his coworkers. Sure, some of her professors praise her sometimes, but it comes from an academical, mostly cold place. She’s even been told before that her drawings lack passion. As if her not being overtly open about her inspirations meant she didn’t have any to begin with.

But Shiro just took one look at a crappy phone photograph of her painting and saw all her work, all her efforts. She saw the painting for what it really was, not just random dots. She saw Keith.

And just like that, any previous misunderstanding gets forgotten. 

Keith spends the whole night talking about the stars, learning that Shiro had wished to be an astronaut before her accident.

It gets her a few nudges from Lance, who reminds her she actually has work to do and she has to reluctantly leave Shiro for a while.

At the end of the night, it’s Hunk who comes to interrupt their conversation.

“Hey, Keith, it’s already one. Aren’t you leaving?”

Keith checks her phone just as Shiro checks her watch.

“Oh my god, I didn’t even notice.” Keith turns to Shiro. “My shift has ended.”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have stayed so late myself. Sorry I delayed you.”

Keith leaves to clock out and goes to the backroom to take her bag and her coat. When she comes out Shiro has already paid and it’s just standing there, checking her own phone.

As if waiting for someone. 

For Keith.

They come out of the bar together.

“You’re going to the bus stop, right?” Shiro asks.

“Yes, you?”

“No, I live close by.”

“Oh right.” Keiht remembers Shiro had mentioned it before.

“May I walk you to the stop? It’s pretty late.” Shiro asks.

Keith blushes. She wants to, but doesn’t want to impose.

“If you want to.” Keith says with a smile.

“I do.” Shiro affirms.

Keith hugs her coat close to keep the cold out and she starts leading the way. She walks slower than she’d usually would. She doesn’t want to miss the bus, but also doesn’t want to finish the conversation with Shiro as they pick it up where they left off.

“Are you cold?” Shiro asks suddenly. She stares at Keith’s crossed arms tightly against herself.

“Oh, just- the zipper is broken, so I have to hold it.” Keith explains.

“It looks like it is more than the zipper that’s broken.” Shiro comments.

And it’s true, Keith’s coat is pretty tattered. She should have gotten a new one a while ago, but she keeps telling herself that she’ll fix the zipper and stitch the few rips at the seams it has.

“Sorry! I mean... It looks well used.” Shiro apologizes, in case her comment had hurt Keith.

“Nah, you’re right. It is old garbage.” 

They arrive at the bus stop and Keith looks at the road for any incoming buses.

“You know, I have this old leather jacket I bought years ago but don’t use. I think it could fit you.” Shiro says, trying for casual.

Keith hums questioningly. She sees no busses yet. She’s still on time.

“I could give it to you, if you want.”

“Why would you give it to me?” Keith asks, finally registering what Shiro had said.

“I don’t use it.” Shiro repeats and Keith stares at her. “And honestly, I think it would suit your style.” Shiro says with a half smirk.

“You don’t know my style.” Keith says smiling as well.

“Oh, you’re not the type for leather jackets?” Shiro raises an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Nope, I’ll have you know, I only wear wool cardigans and long straight cotton dresses.” Keith deadpans, sarcasm thick. It makes Shiro laugh sweetly.

“Do you also wear habits?” Shiro jokes.

“Only on Sundays, of course!”

“Oh, of course!”

That makes both of them laugh together. Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder for support and Keith instinctually steps closer. She feels so warm in that moment, the air coming into her open coat could not bother her.

“So do you want it? The coat?” Shiro asks again as their laugh dies down and she gets her breathing in check.

Keith hums, undecided. It’s a strange offer. She’s already learned to accept money from Shiro, but this feels a lot more intimate. Keith wants to say yes, but it feels like taking a step into new uncharted territory that she doesn’t know how to traverse.

“I don’t know. I’ll have to see it. Are you sure you don’t want it?” She’ll make up her mind next time.

“It’s just taking up space in my wardrobe.”

“And you say it would fit me?” Keith scans Shiro’s torso slowly. From one shoulder to the other. She stares for a few seconds at Shiro’s bicep, obscured by her coat, but still clearly big. Keith doesn’t want to stop too long at her chest, but its presence it’s undeniable. “You’re bigger than me.”

Shiro seems unfazed - if not amused - at Keith’s blatant staring.

“You’ll have to try it on!” Shiro says, sure of herself

* * *

Next day, Shiro comes to the bar with a paper bag. She tells Keith she brought the jacket.

When Keith offers to take it to the backroom, as she can’t try it on at that moment, and to later tell Shiro what she thinks; Shiro dismisses her immediately.

“I want to see you try it on. I'll wait.” Shiro says and she just settles on her stool, sipping on her wine with a conspiratory smile and her eyes can’t seem to leave Keith’s body for the whole night. Even more than usual.

Keith is flustered by it and spends the whole shift almost spilling glasses, especially everytime she notices Shiro smiling sweetly at her. But she can’t stop her eyes from searching Shiro either.

Like yesterday, they leave the bar at the same time, this time on purpose. 

Shiro waits until they’ve reached the bus stop to hand Keith the paper bag.

“You can throw it out or give it away if you don’t like it. ” Shiro says.

Keith takes the jacket out. It is neatly folded and it smells sweetly of lavanda when she opens it to inspect it.

She’s never been close enough to Shiro to know how her clothes smell but now she knows. It makes Keith shiver. She hopes next time she smells it, it’s inside Shiro’s arms.

The jacket is brown with some black accents at the shoulders. Keith somehow had expected it to be fully black but this seems to fit Shiro more than anything a biker would wear, even if it’s still a bit surprising. It looks very sleek and good quality. 

Keth likes it.

Keith takes her coat off and gives it to Shiro when she extends her hand to hold it. And then she slips the coat on.

It fits her well. It’s a little baggy on her body and hangs a bit over her hips, but it’ll work if she wears a hoodie underneath. And the sleeves are the right length. Keith feels good on it.

“It looks great on you! I knew it would!” Shiro says. She runs her hands across Keith’s shoulders and down her upen arms, smoothing the jacket with her fingers.

“You think so?” Keith opens her arms a little and turns midway around to let Shiro see.

She can see Shiro’s eyes roaming over her body and down her legs. Fully unnecessary, just to check the jacket, but Keith turns a bit more for her.

“Yes, you look very good.” Shiro says, her eyes still at the end of Keith’s back.

Keith has to agree. It seems to fit her pretty well. She can already think of a pair of good jeans and boots she can wear it with.

That makes her pause for a second and then she stares at Shiro with a slight frown. 

“What?” Shiro’s smile falters, worried.

“You didn’t buy this for me, did you?”

“What? No.” Shiro denies immediately, taken aback. “I told you I bought it years ago. Why?” Would it be so bad if she did, anyway?

“Well- It just doesn’t seem like  _ your  _ style.” Keith explains.

She feels little abashed at her accusation, now. Why would Shiro buy her things? Just because she tips her well, and is very nice to her? And well, because she seems to like Keith? Or that’s what Keith would like to think? She’s not entirely sure. 

God, it’s cold and the jacket it’s not for full winter, but Keith is really sweating right now.

“It used to be. Kinda.” Shiro says, looking a bit shy. “Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Keith asks, trying to get her bearings and remember what exactly she had asked.

“Yes, I sometimes wore those kinds of clothes.” Shiro says, rubbing the back of her neck and Keith arks her brows, grasping the conversation again.

“Really?” Keith says and her mouth stretches slowly into a smirk. “Do you have a secret bad-girl past, Shiro?”

Shiro laughs. “I wish! But nah, I just used to dress more casual when I was young.”

Yeah, that seems more like it to Keith, but they way she said it ticks her off.

“ _ When I was young. _ ” Keith repeats. “You’re not old.”

“I’m 32” Shiro says.

“So, not old.” Keith repeats.

“Well, I used to be younger.”

“Didn’t we all?”

Shiro shrugs. “I guess.”

“Still, I can’t imagine you dressing any other way than...” Keith moves her arms up and down, signaling at Shiro’s body, while she searches for the right word. “Absolutely impeccable?”

Shiro blushes at that. “I mean, I wear sweatpants at home… Like everyone.” She mutters.

_ God, I really need to see that. _ Keith thinks. 

Keith looks at Shiro skeptically, as if she doesn’t really believe it.

“I’ll show you.” Shiro wipes out her phone and Keth’s heart skips a beat.

Keiht can see Shiro is opening the facebook app in her phone.  _ Who uses facebook anymore these days? _ Maybe Shiro really  _ is  _ old. She needs to update Shiro on what socials are actually good nowadays. 

Maybe add her everywhere, if she’s at it.

Shiro swipes through her photos until landing on one and turns her phone towards Keith who takes it into her hands, stunned. 

It’s Shiro, but clearly younger, maybe in her early twenties if Keith is about to guess. She has her right arm -a flesh one- across another woman’s shoulders. She’s wearing a cropped black jacket with a form-fitting top, that shows a generous amount of cleavage and very tight light jeans. She’s smiling openly, her nose unscarred and eyes creaking a bit. And her hair is completely black, flowing long over her shoulders.

Keith’s mouth hangs open.

“Wow.” Is all she can say.

Shiro laughs lightly at that reaction. But the second time Keith says wow, her smile starts to falter. Shiro’s hand twitches nervously and goes to touch over where metal meets skin on her arm, under her coat. 

Keith finally raises her eyes to meet Shiro’s.

“You really filled up over the years.” Keith says appreciatively and it’s clearly far from what Shiro expected, judging by her surprised expression. 

She does that often - appear surprised by Keith’s compliments, as if she doesn’t get any often.

“I started training as part of my physical therapy. And then continued because I like it.” Shiro scratches her cheek, blushing, a little abashed but Keith can sense a tinge of pride in her answer.

“Yeah, I like it too...” Keith's eyes wander to Shiro’s raised arm. They can’t seem to stop doing that, but who could blame her. She wants to have those arms wrapped around her body. So badly.

She hears Shiro cough and that gets her out of her stupor but before Shiro can say anything about it, Keith is shoving her phone back at her and demands:

“Now, show me one of you in sweatpants.” Keith is above pretending to not be thirsting over Shiro. She made it her goal to be obvious and she’ not giving up on it.

“I-I don’t have any of those...” Shiro says and Keith is about to protest when Shiro points behind her. “Your bus is coming.”

Much to Keith chagrin, Shiro is right. Her bus is approaching the stop so she has to turn around to wave to the driver, signaling him to stop.

“You’re saved today,” Keith says as the doors open and she stands to climb inside. “But next Friday, you’ll show me.” She points at Shiro with her finger.

The doors close too soon for her to hear Shiro’s hearty, nervous laugh.

* * *

“So where are the pics of you in sweatpants I was promised?” It’s Keith’s greeting the following Friday when Shiro comes in, even before she gets to sit on the stool properly.

“I don’t remember making any promises.” Shiro laughs.

Keith gives her a little pout and Shiro’s expression softens immediately.

“Aww.” Shiro coos, but she doesn’t relent. “Why do you want to see them anyway? I just look normal. Like how you would expect.”

“How I would expect? So both absolutely adorable  _ and  _ sexy?” Keith says and she’s a little embarrassed of her question. It sounds like something Lance would say and that thought annoys her. But Shiro is blushing furiously and laughing again to cover it, so Keith smiles proudly.

“Now I don’t want you to see me like that, I know you’ll be disappointed.” Shiro says, scratching her nose in a shy attempt to hide her red cheeks.

“No way.” Keith reiterates.

“I don’t have any photos like that, anyway. I don’t take selfies.”

“Please? Consider it your tip for me?” Keith tries for a pout again and it makes Shiro smile softly.

“I really don’t have any.” And this time Shiro does sound apologetic about it. “Can I get a Rioja from 2019 today?” Shiro asks, now sitting stable on the stool.

Keith sights. “Sure.” She says it in a small voice, but goes to look for the bottle to pour Shiro a glass and gives it to her with a smile anyway.

Shiro manages to change to topic after that and gets Keith talking about her uni work in the few breaks she gets between cleaning tables and serving drinks. 

When Keith tells her that she got an A for her night sky painting, nervously waiting for praise, Shiro gives her a sure smile and an “ _ I knew you would.” _ that makes Keith feel on cloud nine. Keith shows Shiro a few more of her paintings, feels safe to do so now, and Shiro only has compliments for her. She points out what she likes on every picture, tells Keith which of her black and white sketches are her favourite and praises her on her ideas. Keith is so happy that she decided to show to begin with, even if it had only been a ploy to get her to talk again.

The hours start passing though, and when it’s almost midnight and Shiro asks for a second glass of wine, Keith wonders.

“Wait, are you going to stay until my shift is over?”

She hadn’t expected it. 

Last time Shiro wanted to give her the jacket, but this time she has no excuse. Still, Shiro just gives her a humm and a nod as if it’s the most obvious question ever asked. 

Shiro doesn’t wait until Keith’s shift is over to pay, making sure her tip is going to her.

Keith takes the 20€ bill into her pocket before entering the kitchen to take her bag and coat from the backroom. 

They get out of the bar together and they automatically start walking to Keith’s bus stop.

As they walk, Keith takes the day’s tips from her trouser’s pocket to put them safely into her bag and waves Shiro’s 20 bill in front of her. 

“This better be a photo of you next time.” She says, giving Shiro a side-eye without any real sting.

“God, you’re really stubborn.” Shiro throws her head exaggeratedly, but Keith knows she’s actually amused.

“I just know what I want.” Keith shrugs.

“And that’s  _ not money _ ?”

“Well, money  _ is  _ very useful.” Keith says, putting on her best mock-teacher voice. “I do need it, of course. But it’s not everything.” Then, as an afterthought, she adds. “And well, You could give me both things.”

Shiro laughs at that.

“I have no way of escaping this, do I?” Shiro says and before Keith can give her a no, she asks, “So what are you doing with the tips? Are you planning on buying something or just saving in general?”

Keith frowns at the obvious attempt to change topics, but she figures she’ll humour Shiro, as she isn’t getting the pics today. Maybe she’s being pushy and laying it on a little too thick, Shiro could actually be uncomfortable, but she really wants her to know she likes her.

Keith feels a little too clumsy about this. She doesn’t have a lot of experience. Or the best models.

But being friendly with Shiro seems to be what works best, so she’s going to be patient and focus on that.

“I’m saving for a new drawing tablet, actually. It would help with my uni work.” Keith answers, happily and Shiro perks up at that.

“That’s so cool! How much are you short?”

“Just need 220€ more for the one I want. It’s not the most expensive, but I’ve been told it is good for art.”

“I didn’t know you did digital art too.” 

“I mostly prefer traditional.” Keith explains. “I have a tablet, but it's pretty old, second-hand and it lags a lot...”

“I'd love to see your pieces once you get it.” Shiro says, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezing encouragingly.

Keith feels a little embarrassed at that. “I’m not too good at it yet… I’m better with paper.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon.” Shiro dismisses her concerns with another squeeze. “You’re so good already, I love all the drawings you’ve shown me.” Shiro smiles openly, genuinely.

“Thank you, Shiro.”

They finally arrive at the bus stop and Keith turns to face Shiro.

“You know, you should let me draw you sometime.” Keith says, looking at Shiro in the eye.

“You want to draw me?” Shiro blushes and seems suddenly out of breath.

Keith nods. “I like drawing beautiful things.”

Shiro is surprised for a second and blushes more if possible. She seems to be at a loss for words. But after a few seconds of Keith maintaining her stare, a shy smile paints her lips and she steps a little closer towards Keith, now in her personal space.

“I’d like that.” Shiro says very softly, almost a whisper.

Keith wants to step up and kiss her. 

She is about to move her hands up towards Shiro’s neck when the two other people in the stop start moving towards the street and Shiro breaks their stare to look at it.

“Your bus...” Shiro says and Keith sees the words painted in her lips before she even hears them.

Shiro seems sad to say it and Keith glares angrily at the offensive bus, certainly coming towards them and breaking their moment.

“Keith!” Shiro calls for her attention back and Keith’s head moves fast, full of hope.

But Shiro is just moving her hand to the inside of her coat and taking a rectangular notebook. She scribbles something in it, then tears the page, folds it once and pushes it into Keith’s hand with a wink. 

“See you tomorrow.” Shiro says and takes a step back to let Keith leave.

Keith is a little dazed as she says her goodbyes and climbs into the bus clutching the paper close to her heart.

* * *

Keith spends the next full Saturday in a constant state of flipping between confusion and incredulity. 

She feels like she’s done something wrong. Maybe?  She’s not complaining about what happened but it’s also far from what she expected and she’s honestly a bit uncomfortable.

She spends the first hours of her shift both dreading and impatient for Shiro to come through the door. She needs to clarify things with her.

When Shiro arrives, she seems giddier than usual. She occupies the stool in front of Keith with assuredness and immediately gives Keith a huge smile, that Keith can’t bring herself to mimic.

“So, did you get your tablet?” Shiro asks, planting both her elbows on the bar and her head on her hands.

Keith inhales deeply and exhales to prepare herself and then steps a little closer to the counter.

“Yeah, about that… We need to talk, shiro.”

“About what?” Shiro is still smiling, but it’s slowly faltering as she takes on Keith’s serious expression.

“Why are you so generous to me?” Keith just blurts it. She can’t beat around the bush. And she doesn’t want to.

“What do you mean?” Shiro asks, seemingly confused.

“What do I mean?! You wrote me a 220€ check!” Keith says it louder than she wanted, turning a few heads towards them momentarily. She loudly whispers the next part. “Like, why would you do that?” 

“Because that’s how much you were missing for your tablet?” Shiro says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. She’s frowning a little, like she’s even offended by the question.

Keith looks at her incredulously. She throws her hands up in confusion.

“So? You just go around giving people huge checks just because??” 

Shiro scoffs. “220€ isn’t a  _ huge _ check, Keith.” And her tone is a little condescending.

“I’ve never even seen a check in my life before,  _ Shiro _ .” Keith counters, emphasizing her name to show her annoyance. “God I don’t even know what to do with it? Like how does this shit work? I’ve no idea-” 

“You just take it to the bank and-”

“That’s not the point, Shiro, oh my god!” 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Shiro raises her hands in a placating motion. “You can just break it if you don’t want it.”

Keith sights again. She feels like she’s not getting anywhere with this conversation. It’s only been a few sentences and she can already feel her anxiety rising. She doesn’t want to get angry with Shiro. Especially not for doing such a nice thing. But she feels guilty and confused and Keith doesn’t know how to deal with those feelings.

Keith gives herself a moment to breathe before starting again. Shiro looks hurt.

“It’s not about wanting. It’s-” Keith searches for the right word. “It’s just not appropriate.”

“Why not? I have money I’m not using. And you have a need for it.” Shiro says and oh, Keith wishes it was just that easy.

“Do you do this for everyone?” Keith asks.

“Sometimes...” Shiro says, but the lie is obvious and Keith gives her a look. “Fine, I just felt like doing something nice for a friend. But I see now that I went wrong about it and I apologize. I’m sorry.” Shiro looks honest this time. She looks at Keith in the eye when she says it and waits for Keith to speak.

_ For a friend _ . That word feels both like a blessing and a curse to Keith. She’s never had many friends and Shiro is an amazing one. But she doesn’t want Shiro to be just a friend. Sometimes feels like Shiro doesn’t want that either.

The conversation has derived too much and now they both feel bad. Keith didn’t expect it to go this way. She wants to fix it.

“You’re my friend too, Shiro.” She starts and Shiro gives her a sad but soft look. “But that’s why it feels weird? Like I don’t want you to think that I just want your money?”

“I don’t think that.” Shiro asserts.

“Do you not?” Keith asks, not fully believing her.

“I don’t.” Shiro reiterates, a bit more firm this time. “I know you do like me and-”

“Do you, though?” Keith interrupts Shiro again.

“What?”

“Do you  _ know  _ that I like you?”

“I- yes?”

Keith sights. She rubs at her temples before leaning onto the counter and fixing her eyes on Shiro’s.

“Shiro, do you want to know what pisses me off the most about this?”

“What?” Shiro asks warily.

“Yesterday, when you took your check notebook out of your pocket, I really thought you were giving me your number.” Keith explains and Shiro’s eyes open in surprise at the realization.“I was really disappointed when I saw it wasn’t that.”

“Oh.” Is all Shiro manages to say. She blushes hard and to Keith’s satisfaction, she looks a bit guilty at that.

“I’m so confused. I’ve been trying to make it obvious that I like you.” Keith ponts at her. “And I mean  _ you _ , not just your money. And at times I feel like you are not very interested because you don’t flirt back, but then you’re still so nice to me and want to hang out with me and you do things like the check shit. And I just- I don’t get it.”

“Oh Keith, I’m really sorry.” Shiro looks at her sadly and Keith’s heart sinks for a second. “I do like you! I’m just. I’m a disaster.”

Shiro sights and hides her face between her hands.

“That makes both of us.” Keith is not going to let Shiro take the blame and Shiro laughs sympathetically at that. “But you like me? Like  _ that _ ?” Still, Keith needs to make sure she heard Shiro right.

“Yes!” Shiro uncovers her face to look at Keth pointedly, not wanting to leave any doubts. “Keith! I like you so much! Since that day you cheered me up. I may suck at showing it-” She says and Keith shakes her head, disagreeing, but Shiro doesn’t let her. “I’m not doing it right but oh Keith, I really would get you the Moon if you asked me to.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Keith laughs. “You just have to take me on a date.”

Shiro nods and gives Keith the biggest, most beautiful, smile she has ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: their date!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @cosmic_choclet


End file.
